I'll Be There
by SaRcAsTiC cHiCk
Summary: Jared/OC. What Happens when Jared meets Emily at school one day? Feelings start to form and they fall in love, but what will Jared do when he finds out about her past? a Spiderwick Chronicles FanFic, With a little bit of Catwoman thrown in. Summary Sucks


**A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you like the first chapter of "I'll Be There" Please review and tell me what you think! -SaRcAsTiCcHiCk**

**I'll Be There.**

A Spiderwick Chronicles FanFic, With a little bit of Catwomen mixed in.

Genre: Romance/Angst.

Pairing: Jared/OC.

Age of Jared: 14 almost 15.

Age of Emily: 14.

POV: Emily & Jared's.

--

Emily POV.

_Okay… You can do this! _I thought to myself as I was walking to my new school. _It's just a new school. Nobody has to know what happened to you over the summer. _

Okay so what class do I have first? Crap I have math class first. _Well better get it over with._ I thought while walking into the school building. Time to face the unknown.

--

Jared POV 

_YES! Finally time for the last class of the day! History! Then I can leave this hell hole known as the public school system! _ _I hope Mr. Barnes doesn't give homework on the first day. I've heard he does that… _I thought stepping through the door to history class just as the bell rang.

"Ahh… Just in time for class Mr.?"

"Jared Grace."I said

"Okay well Mr. grace please take a seat." Mr. Barnes said

_Shit. There's no more seats left in the back. I'll have to sit in the middle row._ I thought as I sat down behind this girl with black hair with red streaks. She was wearing all black. She seemed kind of nervous fidgeting with her pencil.

"Okay now class I'm going to start rowel call."Mr. Barnes said as he took out a slip of paper.

"**Amanda Banks"**

"Here." Said some girl with blonde hair.

_I wonder what her name is? _I thought as I was looking at the girl in front of me. While Mr. Barnes was calling some other kids names that I could care less about.

"**Emily Heart"**

"Here."Said the girl in front of me who I'm guessing is Emily. _Hmm, so that's her name._ After Mr. Barnes was done with the rowel call he started talking about a history project that we all have to have a partner for. That will be due next Monday.

"Alright I'm going to assign partners."Said Mr. Barnes. As he started pairing off people I really wasn't paying attention. Until he called my name.

"**Jared Grace will be paired with… Emily Heart."** Mr. Barnes said.

_Huh… Well I hope she's good in history 'cause I completely suck at it. _I thought. Then I saw Emily turn around.

"Your Jared right?"She whispered.

"Yeah your Emily?"I whispered back.

"Yeah. I guess we're partners then. Are you any good in history?"She asked

"No I'm really crappy in history."I said.

"I'm not very good at it either.**" **She admitted.

"Oh… well we're probably not going to get a good grade." I said.

"Yep probably not. Maybe we can manage at least a **C**."She said.

"Would you two like to share with the rest of the class what's so interesting?"Said Mr. Barnes.

"No not really."I said. Looking a little annoyed. Then seeing Emily sink down in her chair. When everyone started staring at us.

"Well please try to pay attention during class Mr. Grace and Miss. Heart." He said. Then I heard a _PSST! _ And I looked up from my desk to see Emily holding a note for me. I made sure that Mr. Barnes wasn't looking, and took the note.

_**When do you want to start working on the project? **_ It said. I took out my pencil and replied.

_Is after school today ok? _

_**Sure. Who's house?**_

_Mine I guess._

_**Okay. Meet you after class.**_

_OK._

_**30 minutes later…**_

_FINALLY! Schools over! _I thought as the last bell of the day rang. Then walking up to Emily while she was putting her books away.

"You ready?"I asked standing next to her.

"Yeah"She said.

"Okay. I just walked to school today, My house isn't too far from here."I said as I started to walk towards the door.

"Okay."Emily said. Walking up next to me.

"Do you need to call your parents or something?"I asked.

"No it's fine."She said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah it's fine… She said looking a little uncomfortable. Um.. Where do you live exactly?"

_I Hope she's not freaked out by my house…_

"Oh about a mile from here."I said as we walked out of the school entrance doors.

"That's cool… I live about 2 miles from school."She said

"So did you walk to school?" I asked.

"Yep."

"You walked 2 miles?" I asked her disbelievingly to which she replied with another

"Yep."

"wow" I said.

"Well I was going to ride my skate board today, but I forgot it when I moved. So.. Yeah…"

"Oh, So where did you move from?"

"LA." She Said.

"Why did you move here then?" I asked.

"It's a long story…" She said.

"Okay you don't have to tell me." I like your hair by the way." I added.

"Thanks, I dyed it myself. " She said as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You did a good job." I said.

" Thanks. A lot of people say that I'm emo. Because I wear all black and wear heavy eyeliner, and dye my hair black and red. Plus I'm really weird. So yeah feel free to call me emo Emily or emo Emma… you know whichever." She said.

"Oh… I don't think your that weird, I bet I'm weirder than you. So which do you prefer? Emily or Emma? With out the emo part I mean." I said.

--

Emily POV

"I like Emily better. So how are you weird exactly?"

"Um.. I have an Identical twin brother named Simon who skipped a grade, Well I guess that kind of makes him weird not me, And I live in a really big creepy looking house that's really old and kinda smells bad." He said. And I laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah really." He said.

"Well just to let you know Big, Creepy, and Old happen to be some of my favorite kinds of houses." I said.

"Oh yes I'm so sure of that." He said sarcastically.

"No really! I'm weirder than you are because I like that kind of stuff." I said.

"I doubt that... We're almost there." He said. As we started walking on a long driveway surrounded by woods.

"Sweet." I said.

_WOW he's really hot._ I thought then stopped myself from going down the road of liking someone who will never like you back._ I hope we get this over with fast. I really need to be back home before nightfall. _

"So do you know what we were supposed to do the report on? Because I have no idea. I don't pay attention in class at all!" I said.

"Um.. I think the great depression or something like that." He said not really sounding too sure.

"Okay. Are we there yet?" I asked sounding like a 5 year old.

"We'll be there in like 2 minutes chill." He said while laughing at me a little bit.

"Good because I am so bored of walking!" I said.

"Yeah… Well we're here." He said as we approached a really big house.

"WOW! You weren't kidding when you said you lived an a big creepy house." I said

"Nope I wasn't. Well... Welcome to the Spiderwick Estate." He said looking uncomfortable.

"Dude! It's AWESOME! I love stuff like this! This house would be perfect for Halloween! You could totally freak people out!" I said.

"Yeah I guess you could. Well would you like to see inside the creepy-ness that is my house?" He asked looking more natural.

"Hell yes!" I said as we started walking up to the door.

--

**A/N: Alright so how did you like chapter one? Review and tell me please!**


End file.
